Imperfections
by devillish neko
Summary: A series of poems on the different characters of one piece on their imperfections, their troubles, regrets and life. Done with the strawhat crew and now on to more! (:
1. Zoro

A series of poems on each of the Mugiwara crew members, it bases around their imperfections and how it isn't nearly as perfect as everyone sees it.

It might not be only the Mugiwara crew, I'll add more characters as time goes by. I'm fairly new to this stuff so bear with me if my writing is not to your liking~ ^^

With that said, I'll post a poem of a member each day and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

* * *

 _Zoro_

That man that was so loyal

That he gave up his goals and dreams

That man that stood silently

A lone figure that changed with time

He protects the crew

He protects the captain

He suffers alone

He shoulders the pain

He doesn't waver

He stands with his head held high

His shoulders broaden

He is the unspoken first mate

He is the one that shelters them

Through the rainy days

The darkest times

The one that sacrifices his life for them

And would do it a thousand times over


	2. Nami

_Nami_

The navigator

The thief

The one that cares too much about money

But it was only natural

She was robbed of her freedom

She knows how important money can be

She eats a tangerine everyday

Call her sentimental

She's not a monster like the rest of her crew

She's weak

She's prone to feelings and injuries

But at least she tries

She suffers but she understands

This is how the crew worked

Forget about the past

Move forward like there's no tomorrow

Only then can she accomplish her promise

To that woman that took care of her


	3. Usopp

_Usopp_

He lies

He boasts about a thousand men

But he never expect he would come this far

Before he knew it

Before he even thought about it

He was already a brave warrior of the sea

He's happy that he's here and

He vows

He will never repeat the mistake

Going merry was a gift

The nakama that he loved

But one thing he learnt over the time spent

He can never leave his crew

He regrets

He suffers

He thinks,

His foolish mistake

Going merry couldn't go on

He knew

But he wasn't brave enough

But now

After their separation

He knows

He will never leave the crew ever again

They are already a part of his life

They are family


	4. Sanji

_Sanji_

The cook

A gentleman towards ladies

Not so to men

The cook

Arrogant

Proud

Romantic

But under all that

He doesn't like himself

He stares into the mirror

He cringes

His imperfections

His lanky features

Pale skin

Asymmetrical eyebrows that he so desperately hides

But who could blame him

He went through a lot

He starved

And now when he looks at the mirror

He sees a skinny, sickly and pale boy

He knows he's changed

But that incident had scarred him

And he makes sure that it's only him that feels this way

He makes sure his crew eats well

He doesn't want them to starve like he did

Changed them like it changed him

* * *

Thanks Monkey D. Anea for the review and follow/fav! Yes, I'll be doing Law sometime soon~

Thanks Nicole92 and the girl who envies books for the follow/fav too!


	5. Chopper

_Chopper_

He was always labelled as a monster

It wasn't his fault

He was abandoned

His herd didn't want him

And then

He was mistaken

But he met that doctor

That doctor that understood him

But the world's cruel

And he was taken away by fate

He was so scared

So alone

So utterly hopeless

It was his fault that doctor died

He couldn't forgive himself

Maybe

Just maybe

He really was a monster

A monster that should be punished

Killed

But now that he's here

In a place where he can call his

He vows to never repeat his mistake again

He will be able to save everyone

With his own hands

It may be small

It may be weak

But he makes sure that no one

And he means no one

Will ever die in his hands again


	6. Robin

_Robin_

The demon child they said

Keep her away they said

Kill her

Rape her

Arrest her

She doesn't deserve to live

She's filth

And she believed in them

Who wouldn't

When you're just a little girl

Alone

Hated

She still has problems trusting people

She wonders if it's all just a facade

If they were planning to kill her

She knows it isn't like that

But sometimes

On quiet cold winter nights

She stands still and

Blood runs cold

She whispers to herself

Memories come and go

She starts to worry

Worry if it's all just a dream

That she's still running

Running from the world

The world that gave up on her


	7. Franky

_Franky_

He was just so super

He's also a pervert

And a cyborg

And a shipwright

A shipwright that broke his morals that is

He still couldn't forgive himself

Still stays awake at night

Because whenever he closes his eyes

The scene plays a broken record

Of the happy times

When he was still human

When Tom was still there

When Tom still smiles

And it wasn't helping when

He can't feel warmth.

Not anymore

It's been so long

Being more metal than human

It hurts more than he admits

It hurts even more when

When people stare and gape and snicker

Sometimes he wished he could turn it all back

When he was still a normal human

Before everything broke down

Before he became cold and hard and metal

* * *

Thank you Isidipi for following :)


	8. Brook

_Brook_

He laughs

But he's a wise man

A wise man that went through so much more

More than anyone could ever imagine

It was a miracle he was still remotely sane

Who could survive if they were

Just completely

And utterly

Alone

He doesn't want to think about it

But sometimes when he looks at his captain

And his crew

He can't help but wonder

If this crew will end like his

If they will be able to survive to the end

Because they were all so young

So youthful, so naive

When old bones ache

All he can do is vow

Vow that he will protect their last shred of innocence

This crew will not leave him like his did

He'll shelter them from the loneliness

From the cruel reality of the world


	9. Luffy

_Luffy_

The boy that always laughed

And lighted up everyone's heart

He laughs for no reason

He yells for meat

He dances around the crew

He plays with them

But when night comes

And he's alone

He falls

He drops

He thinks quietly,

He mourns

His dead brother

His crew once separated

His dream of the greatest freedom

But he continues on

Like a warrior

Because who is Monkey D. Luffy

If he couldn't even handle a little depression


	10. The strawhats

_The strawhats_

They all had their insecurities

Their problems

But at the end of the day

Wasn't it why they were a family?

They support each other silently

They carried on with life

The swordsman

The navigator

The sniper

The cook

The doctor

The archaeologist

The shipwright

The musician

And the captain

Their imperfections were what made them who they are

And they protect each other

And this is what made them connected

They laugh with each other

They fight with each other

They cry with each other

Because everything little thing they do

Gives them comfort

Reminds them that there's always a home

A place they can go back to

Where it's warm

Where it's safe

Where their home.

* * *

So the Straw hat series is over and I'll be writing random characters from now on!

Once again thank you for the follows and favorites (:


	11. Garp

_Garp_

He had betrayed his family

He finally realises what he's done

He had abandoned his family

He remembers just standing by

Looking

Only wishing

And the moment it hits him so hard

When she punches him in the face

And spoke the unspoken

It was the boy that had it the worst

His pure, innocent grandson

Destroyed

Tainted

because of him

He despises himself

His whole life

Every step he took

He turned the wrong way

He laughs bitterly

He's alone at this moment

With no one in sight

No one he can care for

And it was his fault

As the wind passes by

He closes his eyes

Enjoys the calming sea

And wishes another chance

* * *

Thank you All Barrels for the reviews, you really made my day :D

and also thank you to the girl who envies book too! I'll be doing them soon, you can expect them to be coming right up! haha


	12. Ace

_Ace_

His whole life

He searched

He scavenged

For the truth of his existence

Why was he born into this world?

Why did his father even cared

Why was it so painful to live

And why was the world so unforgiving

Until he met two boys

Two brothers

Three cups of sake

And he had never felt so alive

Time passes

A tattoo on the arm to remind

Remind him of a loss

And one proudly shown on his back

His family

The place that he found

As home

As safe

As happy

And as he braces for the worst

His idiot brother came

Just had to safe him

When he closes his eyes

For the last time

He smiles to himself

So this is why he existed

To safe his little brother

And he doesn't regret


	13. Sabo

_For the girl who envies books_

* * *

 _Sabo_

He dreamt to be free

Because blood didn't matter

Bonds did

And he felt so blessed

Like it was where he belonged

With his brothers

But the day he set out to capture freedom

He lost his bonds

His memory

His everything

He wishes it didn't happen

He might have

Could have

Must have

Been able

To save

Ace

If it wasn't because of that day

At that exact moment

But he knows that he couldn't have known

Ironically

Couldn't have controlled

Wouldn't have changed

Because he's here now

As a revolutionary

Not a pirate

Not a noble

Not a marine

And he's

To an extent

Happy

* * *

Thank you poyochin for your review, I feel honored by your compliment :D


	14. Law

_On break for a month as my exams are on going, bye!_

 _For Monkey D. Anea_

* * *

 _Law_

The jolly roger that he holds

Pulls him back to the endless memories

Memories of a certain man

That smiled

And laughed

And burned his clothes

And when Law remembers

His heart breaks all over again

Time has stopped since then

He goes through each day as if it's hell

He pledged to himself

Doflamingo would pay for it

Doflamingo would regret

Doflamingo would die

How could Corazon

Selfish Corazon

Leave him all alone

With none to talk with

To scold at

He wishes that he's still here

With him

Comforting him

That everything will be fine

That it wasn't his fault

Because he hates himself

For being so stupid

So utterly brainless

For giving it to the wrong person

That caused his saviour's life


	15. Rayleigh

Hi there! I'm back! Please do review if you find it nice, it'll make my day (:

* * *

 _Rayleigh_

 _-.-_

He's the Pirate King's first mate

He's the Silver King

The unbeatable

The legend

And when the same strawhat appears

He could almost hear his captain's laughter

And there he sees a replica of the man

The man that was his dear friend

When the same boy got into trouble

He sits down and thinks

And decides

He would extend his hand to the boy

The boy that was on the verge of breaking

And he can't believe

That he's shedding tears

Tears that are sorrowful

And yearning

And happy

After two years

The boy goes onwards once again

Thanking him

And he felt such strong fondness

As if his captain never died

That his will was carried on


	16. Mihawk

_Mihawk_

The world's greatest swordsman

A fitting name for someone like him

Tall, menacing, graceful

If he would have admitted it

He really had grew fond of them

The pink haired whiny girl

The green haired daring boy

If you would have asked him sometime ago

He would have laughed

But now he muses

He took the boy in as a disciple

The boy wants to kill him,

To succeed his throne

Well so be it then

He wouldn't mind getting killed by him

Life was getting too boring

Too lonely

And he liked them anyway

So all is fine

And he waits for the day

The day the boy stands before him

Before the next generation takes over

Before he is able to smile at his disciple


	17. Jinbei

_Jinbei_

The boy with the strawhat

He had only heard from his brother

The boy with the strawhat

Stubborn, weak, crybaby

His brother had grudgingly said

But when he saw with his own eyes

The boy with the strawhat

A different story

Someone bright, like the yellow sun

And he had laughed

And he had gusto

but that brother died

The boy with the strawhat

Broken, pained, frightened

And he decided

The boy with the strawhat

He'll follow him,

To understand someone so bright

Someone that he had only heard

But now so real, so deafening

That he can't help but look at his smile

The smile that was once broken

The smile that should be protected


	18. Vivi

_Vivi_

To protect her country

She had betrayed her soul

She had turned her back on her citizens

Bowed down to the man that ruled

She had given up on all hope

Rid herself of feelings

Until someone extended his hand

And said things that she would never dare

After all she was just a princess

And he was one of the warlord

She had just stood there gaping at the boy

Who dared to barge

He wasn't involved

He didn't even need to be

But he still did it

And she's immensely gratified

After he stood by his promise

The war was over

And she promised them with tears

She would join them

With crosses on their arms

With shouts of farewell

They left

She waited


End file.
